finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Joke equipment
Joke Equipment is a recurring type of equipment in the Final Fantasy series. This type of equipment falls into two categories. The first one usually consists of useless equipment, often being the weakest type of weapons or armor. They can be even weaker than the initial equipment the party starts with. Sometimes, this type of equipment seems like it would be the most powerful, but ends up being the weakest. The most famous piece of equipment that falls under this category is the Excalipoor. The second category consists of weapons or armor that are obviously ridiculous. These pieces of equipment tend to be very powerful and, because of that, usually have a drawback to them. The Chicken Knife from Final Fantasy V is a good example of this. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV The Spoon was the earlier translation of the Kitchen Knife, a weapon that is known to be the most powerful throwing item in the game. The Excalipoor was introduced in the Gameboy Advance version, and it's a weapon that deals only a single point of damage. Final Fantasy V Excalipoor first appeared in ''Final Fantasy V, dealing a single point of damage. The Chicken Knife can become the strongest weapon in the game, as long as the player has run away 255 times to optimize its full potential. The drawback to this weapon is that it will sometimes make the attacking character force the entire party to run away, making this weapon unreliable. If the player happens to be fighting a boss, that character will have wasted a turn from the attempted escape. The opposite of the Chicken Knife is the Brave Blade, it too has the potential to be the most powerful weapon in the game. The drawback for this weapon is if the player has run away even once, the weapon's power will have decrease permanently from its original strength and making it less stronger. ''Final Fantasy VII There's a joke weapon for every single character, these weapons increases the chance to striking a critical hit on the opponent. They also happens to be very powerful by the time the player can get these weapons, but the drawback is that the player cannot equip any materia since the weapons do not have any slots to equip them. List of joke weapons: *Nail Bat *Rocket Punch *Work Glove *Umbrella *Hairpin *Superball *Trumpet Shell *Silver Rifle *Mop Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Zack Fair wields a parasol while battling enemies in Costa Del Sol in both the storyline battles as well as the "Fun in te Sun" set of missions. For gameplay purposes it functions the same as his swords. Final Fantasy IX The Tin Armor is Steiner's most powerful armor. A minor annoyance is that there's no abilities to learn from the armor, and every time the player hits the Optimize option, the armor will de-equip itself. The set of equipment that provides a southern and tropical feel are the weakest pieces of armor in the game, even weaker than the starting armor. They can be equipped by every single character, but they have no abilities to learn. There are eight of each piece of equipment to be found, enough to fully equip the player's party with these joke armor. List of southern and tropical armor: *Straw Hat *Pearl Armlet *Aloha T-shirt *Sandals Final Fantasy XII The Wyrmhero Blade or the Sword of Toro in the Japanese version, has an Attack power of 130, third only to Tournesol and Zodiac Spear, and has a high combo rate of 80%, but the drawback is it's the slowest weapon in the game, having the longest Charge Time at 8.15s. Final Fantasy Tactics'' The Nagrarok is a weapon that has an attack power of 1, being the weakest weapon in the game. In addition to being the weakest, it has a chance of inflicting Toad per attacks. It also has the second highest weapon defending rate of 50%. Nagrarok seems to be the joke version of Ragnarok as Excalipoor is the joke version of Excalibur. Category:Armor